Change Of Fate
by BeingASupernaturalWolfGirl
Summary: An AU Teen Wolf fan fic written by me (BeingASupernaturalWolfgirl) in collaboration with my best friend. I am writing the part of Derek Hale, Jenn is writing the part of Kat Argent.
1. Chapter 1

Kate felt the bite after expecting to feel her throat be ripped out, as the sudden thoughts flooded her mind_he bit me_ the recollection of all her training and being told about the fate of what is to come. If she turns. It was never a matter of 'IF' she didn't get a chance to react before she felt a force of Peter throwing her and hitting a wall.

About this time Kate startled jumped awake, realizing she had been out cold. Her breathing heavily, heart racing. How long had she been out? As her thoughts flooded and her focus still off she realized she wasn't at the Hale house. Where was Peter? What happened after she was out cold? Kate felt like she was being watched, strangely. Hoping, but dreading its her brother Chris. Both had been raised to know just what would be next as she had felt the stinging reminder that she had been bitten by Peter. She brought her hand up to her shoulder where the bit was located.

**"Son of a bitch"** Kate said harsh toned and accompanied groans. It hurt, her body ached all over. If she knew how she hit and landed she would heavily understand the aches. What hurt the most is she wasn't sure if Allison was alive. Kate apologized for what she did to Peter's family to save her niece. She was certain it would have been her end, she never wanted it to take her niece in the process. Then with a deep breath, it her brother was there what was he waiting for. Kate didn't want to wait for it, she didn't want time to think of a life she would surely miss out as soon as she was put down.

**"Let's get this over with Chris - no long good-byes"** a tone in her voice - a sadness. Kate didn't really want to die this way, but she didn't want to live as a werewolf - what she was trained to hunt, kill and hate. She lost friends over the bite, seeing the beast that it is. Her and her brother did know. What she wasn't currently aware of is that it wasn't Chris she was with.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn't know why he had even saved Kate Argent after the bite Peter inflicted on her. The only thing he could think while picking her limp form off the ground was that if her family found her, they would kill her – and then he would lose her forever. And that was something – even though they had issues – that Derek simply couldn't allow to happen. Despite all their history, some small part of him still loved Kate Argent.

While they had only been with her for a short time, he had fallen hard and fast for the brunette Huntress. Kate had been different from all the other girls he had ever met. She was strong willed, stubborn and competent. While Derek had tried hard to hate her for the deaths of his family, he found he simply couldn't hold those feelings in his heart. He was, in general, a nice guy, after all. Fate had dealt him a really bad hand in life lately – maybe he needed to forgive Kate to right everything that was going wrong.

Watching Peter bite her had sent a rage coursing through him that Derek had never felt before. As he sat by Kate's still form, simply watching her as she rested, Derek tried to put his feelings in perspective, knowing when Kate awoke she would have plenty of questions. When Derek heard her start to wake up, he stood, standing where she wouldn't see him until he was ready. At her words, Derek hesitated for a moment, stepping into her range of sight before speaking. "_You did always hate goodbye's, didn't you? Hello, Kate._"


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Argent now waiting for the person who she thought is her brother Chris to respond. Either by a slight protest or none at all. She hoped this would be swift and over with before she can really get to that regretful 'I want to live' the problem is - its to late. She was bitten. This was a evil and warped way that Peter got back at her for what she did to his family, and him. For a hunter to turn into what they hunted was worse then dying on the hunt. Kate honestly didn't want to die, but she didn't want to have the time to weigh and measure what she was gonna miss out on. She lost her chance at love, but as it is you don't need love for random one night stands. She was only lying to her heart, when it only wanted one person. Her deeds destroyed any chances that there were to ever fixing that. Kate was gone. The Kate that challenged her father, what she was, and she pretty much saw herself in Allison. If only she had stayed that way, she would have found happiness.

Before she could say anything more to what she said about getting this over with and why. Someone finally came into her view, her eyes widen when she realized the person there was Derek. Derek was the last person she thought she would see. So why was she with him? There was no denying the look of surprise"Derek" it accompanied her tone when she said his name. "Your not the person I expected to see" she expressed casually as she can. "I expected my brother" she looked Derek over to get some idea of what to expect. His stance didn't show any signs of a threat, so why did he bring her here. There were many times she swore she gave off some of how she felt about him. Not taking an actual kill shot being one of them. If she had to analyze it all, her feelings for him never let her. She couldn't. She was even relieved when he survived the magic bullet.

"We both know good-byes complicate things" she replied slightly wondering if he had his reasons for her being there. Other then the fact she gave him every reason to hate her and want to kill her, if not to do it himself, but for her to be dead. If she knew him better, she know he was listening in on her heartbeat to pick up any signs of ticks, jumps or any indication or her tells. If she was not careful he would pick up on more. Kate always had to be mindful of that, it helped her keep her feelings for the man secret. She learned it when her father would check her pulse and ask her questions - they were questions he knew she lie on. "Why did you bring me here?" Kate had many good questions, but this one made most sense, given the fact that he could have been done with her.


End file.
